


Rebel Girl To Girly Girl

by King_Of_Hearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Love, Michelle not being Michelle, Out of Character, Peter is confused, Romance, Shuri ships Spideychelle hard, Spideychelle, Wanda just wants Vision back, everyone is actually confused, first fic, personslity switch, slight angst, spiderson, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Hearts/pseuds/King_Of_Hearts
Summary: When Michelle gets blasted by the mind stone via a lab accident, Peter is thrown into a situation he could have never been prepared for. At First Michelle thought it was just a small phase she was going through, but as Peter and friends start to see Michelle slowly change from the usual Rebel ‘Take No Shit’ Girl, to a bubbly carefree Girly Girl, to say the least they were all confused. Peter and Michelle now having to sort out their developing feelings for each other as these changes occur in Michelle. The only thing lingering on Peter's mind however, is if he can bring back the old Michelle before it's to late... that is to say if he even wants the old Michelle back.





	1. Something Doesn’t Feel Right

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I started to read fanfics that included Michelle, I always wanted to see her in a different light. Hence the reason I’m creating this Fanfic, either way I hope you’ll all enjoy and think the concepts Intresting!

Peter, Shuri, and Michelle were all at Peters house, A.K.A Avengers tower. Ever since the death of his aunt, life had certainly changed drastically for him. He was adopted by Tony fricking Stark who had yet to make it public, the Avengers moved back into the tower after the whole Infinity war thing, and Peter may or may not be developing a crush on a certain girl. Either way, the three were in Tony’s personal lab working on a new version of Vision, who had tragically died during the whole infinity war situation. Michelle was just there to observe as she had nothing to do that Sunday, deciding to just come over for the hell of it. Shuri had come over from Wakanda for a while so that she could work on the new version of Vision with Peter, Tony, and Bruce, the previously mentioned two currently off doing their own thing.

Shuri was tweaking with a device that was hooked up to the mind stone, Peter not trying to understand what she was doing as technology and robots were one thing, but working on magical space rocks was a totally other thing. Shuri however luckily specializing in working with space rocks with the whole Vibranium situation in Wakanda. Peter was working on one of Visions new arms when he feels something hit the back of his head. He turns around and sees a paper plane lying on the floor, going to pick it up and unravel it. The paper inside reading,”Sup Loser.” Peter looking up and seeing Michelle holding up two middle fingers to him,”Ya know you could be helping out?” Peter states.

“Yeah but I’m not going to act like I know a single thing about highly advanced robots, I’m more of an artsy person if you couldn’t tell by now.” Michelle says.

“Well you know what they say, Science is it’s own art form!” Peter exclaims.

“You keep telling yourself that PP.” Michelle says using Peters crude nickname.

Shuri rolls her eyes at the two before saying,”Would you two stop flirting, I’m trying to work here?”

“She started it!” Peter whines as he points to Michelle.

“Wow blame it on the woman!” Michelle says sarcastically as she made her way to the mind stone.”So this is… what do you call it? Affinity? Infinity Stone?” Michelle asks.

“Yes and whatever you do, do not touch it!” Peter exclaims as he walks up to Michelle.

“Awe! But it’s so shiny!” Michelle says sarcastically.

“Well if you want each atom of your body to be ripped apart then lit on fire and explode! Then sure be my guest.” Shuri says sarcastically as well.

“She’s not serious is she?” Michelle asks with a unbelieving smirk. Michelle smirk dropped when Peter didn’t respond to her though,”Wait is she serious?”

Peter just rolls his eyes at Michelle before heading over to Shuri to check up on how things were looking on her side.”I already calibrated the mind stone to work collectively with Visions new body, currently I’m just messing with the personality chip so we can get vision back to his former glory!” Shuri announces.

“Nice!” Peter says high fiving his Wakandan friend,”Can’t Wait to see the look on Wanda’s face when we get Vision up and running again!” Peter exclaims.

As Shuri and Peter continued to do their own thing with each other, Michelle noticed the mind stone start to glow. Michelle wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be happening or not, going to look deeper at the mind stone as she asks,”Hey is the stone thingy suppose to be-...” WHAM! All of a sudden a burst of energy shot out of the mind stone directly into Michelle’s forehead. Michelle’s body flying back as she ends up hitting her head on one of the metal lab tables and falling to the ground.

“MJ!” Peter yells as he rushes to his second best friend.

“MICHELLE!” Shuri yells in unison with Peter as she follows Peter to Michelle’s side. That was the last thing Michelle heard though before her eyes fell shut and the world around her turned black.

Cut

Michelle woke up with a massive headache, slowly sitting up with her hand to her head, but she was instantly pushed back down onto the bed by Peter’s hand. Michelle opening her eyes to see that Peter and Shuri stood above her while she laid in presumably Peter’s bed if the Spider-Man blankets were anything to go by. Both friends having a look of worry, especially Peter who had a look of deep concern for her. Peter simply saying,”Just lay down okay? I- we don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Michelle just groans before sitting up again saying,”Don’t worry Peter, it’s not like a building was dropped on me.” Peter feeling a slight sting in his heart as he remembers when Adrian dropped that parking garage on him. Michelle however notices the slight hurt in his eyes, Michelle quickly trying to fix her mistake by saying,”W-Wait no not like that!”

Peter decides to just accept her apology saying,”Thanks MJ but really it's okay, what we need to worry about is making sure your okay.”

Shuri jumps into the conversation by saying,”Just lay back down so I can run a quick scan on your brain, we need to make sure there’s no trauma from that blast.”

Michelle sighs saying,”Alright…” Michelle going to lay back down as she lets Shuri work her magic. Shuri holds her device latched onto her wrist right above Michelle’s head, a scanner going to scan her head before a hologram of her brain pops up.

“Is she okay?” Peter asks, obviously having worry in his voice.

Shuri studies the brain closely before noticing something odd,”Well everything looks alright but… there seems to be something off with her frontal lobe.”

“IS SHE DYING!” Peter quickly jumps to conclusion.

“What!?” Shuri exclaims, surprised by Peter’s reaction.”No! There’s just something off about her frontal lobe, but I just don’t know what it is?”

“So she’s not dying?” Peter asks.

“No Peter she is not dying, I get you like her and all but there’s no need to freak out.” Shuri states, Michelle letting out a giggle at Shuri’s remark.”All I know is that it doesn’t seem to be causing any damage to her brain so that’s good, but I’m going to have to study this a bit more to come to a definite conclusion of what ‘it’ exactly is.” Shuri concludes.

“So do I need to stay here or something? Cause I got like three tests tomorrow and God have mercy on my soul because my mother would kick my ass if I missed them.” Michelle asks.

“I already got a scan of your brain so yes your free to go, however I do need you to message me if something doesn’t feel right to you.” Shuri states.

“Alright good.” Michelle says before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Michelle checks the time and sees how late it was getting, she turns to Peter and asks,”Hey you mind giving me a ride? My mother’s going to kill me if I’m not back before curfew.”

Peter nods saying,”Yeah, sure sure, just let me get my suit on real quick, be right back.” Peter states as he rushes out of the room.

“I gotta teach that boy how to not get whipped by every girl he likes.” Shuri comments.

Michelle chuckles before saying,”I’d call it pay back for slavery.”

It took Shuri a moment to register the joke, soon breaking out into laughter saying,”Oh My God Stop!”

Cut

That night Michelle was getting ready for bed, going to use the restroom before washing her hands and drying them with a towel. Once Michelle dried her hands she noticed something about her nails, something she never really noticed or cared about before. She noticed how bland and hard they looked, Michelle all of a sudden feeling a need to cover them up with something.’Since when did my nails look this bad’ she thought to herself as she heads out of the restroom to go to her room. Upon entering she goes into her closet and finds that nail polish her mom had bought her not to long ago, her mom saying in quotes,”Come on Baby, it wouldn’t hurt to try it on for once.” Michelle remembering how she just rolled her eyes and took the bottle anyways just to make her mom drop the topic.

Michelle honestly couldn’t believe she was doing this since she wasn’t really one for women’s cosmetics, but for some reason she just didn’t feel right about having her nails naked as they were currently. Michelle taking the lavender nail polish and sitting down on the floor as she gets to work on her fingernails, going to coat her nails evenly before fanning them off to make sure they were dry. Michelle was about to put the nail polish away but she noticed her toenails and how disgusting they looked.’Jeez my toenails are even worse!’ Michelle going to cover her toe nails with the same nail polish. When Michelle finishes she takes a good look at her newly painted nails, Michelle actually feeling a slight smile coming to her face as she thought out loud,”Ya know what, this isn’t so bad~.” Michelle feeling a new sense of empowerment as she headed to bed that night.

Cut

The next morning Michelle had gotten ready for school like always, doing her usual routine as she takes a shower before getting dressed and heading down to get some breakfast. Michelle getting a bowl of cereal to eat as she turns on the T.V. To watch the news. Michelle’s mother coming in soon saying,”Morning baby~ sleep well last night?”

“Just like the women after the making of the 19th amendment.” Michelle says sarcastically as she put a spoon filled with cereal in her mouth.

Michelle mother goes to make herself toast, but upon putting the toast in the toaster she gasps as she notices the nail polish on Michelle,”Is that nail polish I see!” She exclaims as she grabs Michelle's free hand and studies her nails,”Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?” Her mother asks jokingly.

Michelle rolls her eyes saying,”It’s really not that big of a deal mom.”

Her mother lets go of her hand,”Not a big deal? Baby you never wear Women’s cosmetics! So why are you now all of a sudden?” She asks.

Michelle shrugs,”I don’t know, I just looked at my nails last night and… something just didn’t feel right ya know? So I put some nail polish on just to see how it was like.”

“Would you like me to get you more nail polish?” Her mother asks.

Michelle was about to say no, but something inside of her felt a urge to say yes. Michelle in all honestly actually liking the nail polish she wore,”I mean if you want.” Michelle states, not really wanting to say a full on yes.

The toast then pops out of the toaster, Michelle’s mother going to get the newly baked toast as she says,”Alright, you got it baby~.”

Cut

Later on that day Michelle was at P.E. Reading one of the Harry Potter books as it wasn’t a series she touched on in a while, thinking it might be fun to revisit it. To her surprise though Michelle started to get a bit bored as she was reading it. This was a surprise to Michelle as she never got tired of reading anything, maybe it was because she already read it, but she’s re-read plenty of books before, so why now all of a sudden was she getting bored!? Eventually Michelle let out a sigh as she set her book down and looked out to the rest of the people who were currently doing exercises on the gym court. She saw Peter and Ned doing push ups together, Michelle noticing the coach commenting Peter on his excellent skills, which Peter in return started to act like push ups were the hardest thing in the world to do. Michelle let’s out a giggle as she always found it funny when Peter would pretend to act like a wimp as to try and hide his secret identity.

However Michelle started to feel something new, as she looked at Peter she couldn’t help but study his features closely. She had already studied his face so much as she had drawn him countless times, but she started to recognize just how handsome he was. Michelle even noticing just how toned his body was under that big P.E. shirt he wore to cover up his 8 pack. Okay and Michelle had to admit it but she did have a crush on Peter, but honestly she didn’t think it was that big… until now. All of a sudden she found herself tracing his muscles and the structure of his face with her eyes, Michelle actually finding Peter… cute. ‘Cute?’ She thought to herself.’Never thought I’d use that word, like ever.’ Noting how she pretty much never used that word to describe anything, the word never really fitting her dialect.

Michelle’s mind started to wander off though as she kept staring at Peter, thinking of how the two would look together as a item. Michelle feeling a blush come to her face at the thought of even getting a chance to kiss Peter. Michelle however was soon a bit shook at the fact that she was blushing, never really doing that pretty much in her entire life. But as she thought more about Peter she just couldn’t help but blush more as a small smile curled onto the edges of her lips.

She was snapped out of her day dream though when she hears Peter say,”You Alright MJ?”

Michelle jumping a bit as she noticed Peter was now standing right in front of her, Michelle blushing as she says,”O-oh y-yeah yeah, I’m good.” She stutters out. Both Peter and Michelle a bit shocked as Michelle never lost her cool or chill attitude, and she for sure never stuttered like this.

Peter raises a eyebrow saying,”Are you sure?”

Michelle lets out a awkward cough,”Yeah, I’m good.”

Peter nods,”Alright, just checking.” Peter then leaving her to go with Ned.

Michelle only thinking one thing as he leaves,’He’s got a cute butt.’

Cut

At lunchtime Michelle sat down at the trios usual lunch table trying her best to focus on her book but couldn’t as Peter still lingered in her head. Michelle not knowing what’s gotten into her lately but hoping that whatever phase she was going through would end soon so she can go back to reading her books in peace. Eventually Michelle gives up on reading as she decides to just focus on the two boys in front of her who were currently giving her a odd look.”What are you two dweebs staring at?” Michelle questions the two.

Ned starts off with,”Are you…”

“Wearing nail polish?” Peter finishes as he points to her fingers.

Michelle looks at her fingers as well, forgetting all about her painted nails till now. Michelle knows this wasn’t a very ‘Michelle’ thing to do, so she tries to play it off by saying,”So What?” She shrugs.

Ned and Peter both look at each other before turning to her again,”So…” Ned starts.

“Aren’t you all about you know, not falling into girly gender stereotypes?” Peter ends again.

“Hey if a girl wants to look pretty let her look pretty!” Michelle states, feeling a shiver run up her spine as she says the word pretty.

Ned cringes saying,”Ew don’t say that word ever again please, it doesn’t sound right coming out of you.”

Michelle had to admit that Ned was right, even cringing herself when she heard the word come out of her mouth. However Peter mumbled to himself,”Well I think you look pretty.” Michelle obviously hearing that. A blush coming to her face as she ponders on Peter calling her pretty. Both Peter and Ned however noticed the blush that appeared on Michelle’s ebony face,”Are you blushing?” Peter asked.

“No you are!” Michelle tries to make a come back, but obviously her usually perfect snarky comebacks were deciding not to show up today.

Ned rests his elbows on the lunch table and asks,”MJ is everything Okay?”

Michelle was about to say something but she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth.”I-I gotta pee.” Michelle simply says before getting up and speed walking to the girls restroom.

Ned and Peter just turn to each other both shocked and confused by MJ’s weird attitude,”You don’t think she’s Spider-Man do you?” Ned jokes. Peter recalling all the times he would make up poor excuses to go off and save some people getting mugged.

“Okay seriously Ned, I think there’s something wrong with MJ?” Peter suspects.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Ned says sarcastically.

“Okay I thought I was talking to Ned, Not MJ.” Peter also says sarcastically.

“Okay I’ll stop I’ll stop, but yeah there’s definitely something wrong with MJ.” Ned agrees with Peter.

Peter thinks a bit wondering what it could be,”Maybe it was that blast from the mind stone that hit her in the head?”

“WAIT WHAT!?” Ned says in shock.

“Oh crap I forgot to tell you.” Peter says in realization.

“Peter! What the heck did you do to MJ!?” Ned asks still in shock.

“Well yesterday me and Shuri were messing with the mind stone because we’re building a new model of Vision with my dad and Uncle Bruce. MJ was looking straight at the mind stone when Shuri pressed something and the mind stone just Yeeted MJ across the room.” Peter explains.

“Dang I cant believe the mind stone would do her like that and Yoot her across the room.” Ned says in disbelief.”So What Are you going to do about it Peter?”

“I don’t know, whatever the mind stone did to her is still a bit unclear, but my guess is that it might be affecting her personality.” Peter suggests.

“Well I don’t think I can deal with MJ coming to school with a freshly baked batch of cookies acting like my mom...actually that doesn't sound to bad, the cookie part not the mom part.” Ned says.

Peter just wondered when Michelle would start acting like herself again, Peter hoping whatever this was would soon pass. The only thing Peter knew for sure though was, something doesn’t feel right.


	2. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry I took a bit to post this, I meant to post this yesterday but I got a bit distracted. For one I 100 percent beat the New Spider-Man PS4 DLC The Heist, along with watching Daredevil, and playing Assassins Creed Odyssey. So yeah I’ll try to update faster next time but without further to do, I hope you enjoy!

The Next day wasn’t much different from yesterday in terms of Michelle's new “attitude”. Michelle’s mom had gotten her some new nail polish in which MJ decided to give the new ones a try to see which one would suit her better. Michelle kept seeming to get bored during her book reading time, which was pretty much all the time, so she decided to take short breaks so she could rejuvenate her book reading spirits. Along with that she kept looking at Peter more than usual, studying his face, gazing upon his toned body under all that loose clothing, and maybe, sort of, might of… drawing like 3 pictures of him in just one period. And Wednesday was pretty much the same old same old from the previous 2 days. Besides that Michelle has pretty much contained her cool and chill persona, except for the times when she would get caught staring at Peter in which she would blush and whip her head back into her book to try and cover up the fact that she was staring and blushing beet red. It wasn’t until Thursday afternoon where a real change happened to her.

Michelle had just gotten home from school, lazily tossing her book bag onto her bed as she plops her face down into her pillow. She lets out a muffled groan as she thinks about a certain event that happened earlier today at lunch. They had a decathlon team meeting today at lunch, all of the team sitting at one lunch table as they conversed about the future. When Peter mentioned something about trying a new tactic to study for future meetings and Michelle agreed with him, Flash just had to throw out a little comment to her,”Of course you would agree with your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Michelle says trying to defend herself.

Flash was about to protest her point but Cindy jumped in with,”Come on MJ it’s clear you guys got something going on.” Both MJ and Peter blushing at Cindy's words.

“I’m sorry to say MJ but…”Abe says pulling out the Decathlon bell and ringing it,”That is true.”

“You brought the bell!? Why did you have to bring the Bell!?” Michelle groans as she hides her blushing face in her hands.

Betty also joins into the conversation,”You know you don't have to hide it MJ, We totally ship you and Peter anyways.” Betty states as she holds Ned’s hand.

“Can we change the topic now?” Peter asks awkwardly as he didn’t want this conversation to go on any longer.

“Alright, but we all know that you two are totally getting it on.” Flash says as he raises his hands up.

Peter letting out a sigh of defeat as he knew no matter what he said or did his friends would always tease him and Michelle about how they were together. And yes while Peter did have a crush on her, he still was embarrassed about being teased on his secret feelings towards his ebony friend. Peter turns to look at MJ and sees she still had her hands in her face as they all could tell she was completely flustered.”MJ you Alright?” Ned asks, not knowing how much times him and Peter have said that this week.

Michelle was to deep in her thoughts though as her mind pondered on here friends teasing.’Jeez I never thought I’d get this embarrassed in my entire life! Why is it when it comes to Peter I always get so flustered!?’ Michelle thought to herself as she remembers the previous days she was caught staring at him. Michelle thinking that maybe he knows she’s been staring at him ever since freshman year as that’s when her crush on him started. Since she observes many people she notices that most of them were the same, but when it came to Peter he was different. Despite him being a nerd and wimpy before the spider bite, he still stood up for the little people and wasn’t afraid to get into a fight to defend others, some may say he’s heroic, Michelle just calls him a dumbass. But nevertheless Peter had definitely stolen her heart over the course of time, but ever since the beginning of this week it just seems like her emotions were amplified by 10 fold, Michelle seeming to not be able to get enough of Peter to be satisfied. She wish she knew why she started to fall so head over heels for Peter all of sudden, not sure if this was just a small teen crush anymore as this felt totally different now.

Michelle however was snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Flash yell,”MICHELLE!” Michelle jumping at her name being called. She looks all around her like a shocked animal, small mumbles of confusion coming out of her mouth as she was snapped back to reality.”You good?” Flash asks as all the team stared at her now.

Michelle blinking as she registers what Flash said,”Oh yeah yeah… um, what were we talking about?” Michelle asks as she fixes her hair.

“We were waiting on you to continue the meeting.” Cindy states.

Michelle nods,”Yeah right, right… either way, as I was saying…”

Michelle hates the whole situation that went down today, thinking that she made a fool of herself to the rest of her team. Michelle flips over onto her back as she stares at the ceiling, wondering if whatever was happening to her was just a phase and that maybe it would just pass over soon. Michelle ultimately decides to just forget about it, not wanting to really linger on the past any further. Michelle gets up from her bed and heads to her closet to change into something more comfortable. As she looks through her clothes she suddenly feels a sharp sting in her head, holding her head as a headache struck her. After maybe a full 10 seconds of the sudden headache, it died down, Michelle being able to think again as the pain had passed.

When Michelle looks back to her clothes she notices just how bland her wardrobe actually was. Her clothes consisting of colorless or dull attire, Michelle all of a sudden not really liking how the clothes looked anymore.’Oh God have I’ve really been wearing these clothes all along? How did I not notice how ugly they looked before?’ Michelle thinks to herself as she rummages through her clothes. Michelle feeling like she did need some kind of wardrobe change, but as of now the main thing she was focused on was just changing into something more comfortable so she could lay down and watch Netflix in peace. Michelle eventually finds some decent looking clothing to wear around the house, pulling out a black pair of short shorts and a black “PINK” branded T-shirt, the text reading “PINK” in giant white letters. Michelle always thought how ironic it was that a brand called “PINK” would have a list of clothing that didn’t even have the color pink in them.

After she had changed she headed downstairs to the living room so she could watch some Netflix while she waited for her mom to come home. She starts to watch one of her murder mystery shows that she had started about 2 weeks ago. However all of a sudden she felt that same headache come to her again, holding her head as the sharp pain went through her head. Once the headache had stopped she shook her head again to get the buzzing feeling out of her cranium. As she goes back to watch her show, she started to get bored again just like how she got with her books,’Why is everything I like starting to bore me all of a sudden?’ She questioned in her mind as she decides to exit the show. She decides to browse Netflix more to find something that at least intrigued her a bit more, eventually finding some romantic chick flick which she usually doesn’t watch, but felt a strong urge to give it a try. She was happy she did as she started to get invested in the story and the lives of the characters, even finding tears come to her eyes at the sad ending of the movie.

Once the movie had ended, Michelle wiped the tears away from her face as she hears the front door open. Michelle watching her mom walk in with take out in both her hands,”I’m home~!” Her mother sang as she places the food on the coffee table. When her mother looked at her, she instantly noticed the out of character attire she wore,”Why are you wearing that?” Her mom questions as she takes a seat by her.

“What do you mean?” Michelle asks as her mother scoots closer.

“Well it’s just, I remember buying those clothes for you and you just rolled your eyes and tossed them in the back of your closet, so I think it’s pretty appropriate for me to wonder why the sudden outfit change.” Her mother explains.

Michelle shrugs saying,”I don’t know, I guess I just realized how dull my wardrobe actually is, so I just thought I try something new on you know?”

Her mom’s eyes lit up upon hearing this, a idea coming to her head as she asks,”Oh my God wait, Baby do you want me to buy more clothes like that for you?”

“I mean… yeah that would be nice.” Michelle says with a shy smile.

Her mom squealed in joy, going to hug her tightly,”Alright tomorrow we are going straight to the mall once school is over, We’re going to get you the cutest looking outfits in all of Queens!” Her mom says with enthusiasm.

Michelle giggled at her mom’s enthusiasm,”Thanks mom~ it means a lot~.” Michelle says with a softness her mother has never heard before.

Her mother just smiled at her saying,”Anything for you baby~.” Her mother kisses her forehead,”I’m just glad for once your opening up and embracing your feminine side.”

Michelle chuckles saying,”I do too mom… I do too…”

Cut

Peter, Ned, and Betty all stood at Peters locker before school began, Betty there just to be with your boyfriend Ned while he argued with Peter about the New Vs Old Star Wars. Betty while not really understanding their conversation still found it pretty entertaining on how the two friends would just argue and bicker over the smallest things when it came to Star Wars. Betty noting how Ned and Peters voice would always get higher and higher as they keep arguing, Peter at one point even making his voice sound like a high pitch girl as he got really heated about how Ned thinks the Last Jedi was better than Empire Strikes back.

Their conversation was interrupted when they hear Michelle behind them say,”Hey~.” All three of them turning around before getting shocked at Michelle’s odd outfit. Well by odd they mean that Michelle was not wearing the typical dull and loose clothing she usually wore. Instead wearing a nice silky long sleeved t’ shirt with a black triangular design logo, light jeans that hugged her curves, black and white canvas shoes that were thankfully normal for her, with golden bracelets that her mom had given her. Michelle notices their shocked facial expressions,”Is everything okay?” She asks.

They all just stared at her before Betty begins with,”Well it’s just…”

Ned continues with,”You look…”

“Prett- I mean, different...” Peter stutters as he finishes the sentence.

Michelle rolling her eyes as she sees Betty now was infected with Ned and Peters finishing each other sentences quirk,”Honestly Guys it’s not that big of a deal.” Michelle states.

“We know but… it’s very non-Michelle like for you to do ya know.” Ned points out.

“And no offense but, it’s very off putting cause you’ve always wore drab clothing.” Betty says.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I think you look good either way.” Peter adds on trying to compliment Michelle to the best of his ability.

It seems to have worked as Michelle for once In her life actually had a genuine smile. It was weird for all three of them cause they would never think they would see a day where Michelle would actually have a real genuine smile that wasn’t forced. The reason for this was because Michelle always frowned, and when she did smile it never was really genuine, almost as if she was just acting to smile. But Peter couldn’t help but feel a small blush rise on his face as he sees Michelle’s lips curl into that beautiful smile he laid his eyes on.”Thanks~.” Michelle says with sincerity. All three of them taken back at the sound of Michelle actually expressing her personal emotions, rather than just expressing her political way of feeling about our society today.

Peter feels his lips curl into a small smile as his heart seemed to flutter at Michelle’s tone,”No problem~.” He simply said.

Their conversation was interrupted though when the bell rang throughout the hallways. Michelle going to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder saying,”Well we should probably get going Tiger~ don’t wanna miss art now do we?” Peter taken back at Michelle actually using a pet name on him instead of her usual crude or mean nicknames. Peter just nodding as he follows Michelle who still had her hand on his shoulder, Ned and Betty watching as their two friends walked away together, taking note on how Michelle slightly waved her hips as she walked.

Betty to say the least was Shooketh by Michelle’s new attitude, turning to Ned and saying,”Why do I have a feeling that you and Pete had something to do with all of this?”

“It’s a long story.” Ned simply replies.

Cut

Peter and Michelle currently sat in their Art AP class, Peter sketching out a outline of a tiger while Michelle was fixated on Peter’s face as she drew in her sketchbook. Michelle making sure she got every detail of Peter accurate, wanting to capture Peter’s true essenes within the simple sketch. Peter decides to make some small talk between them,”So are you coming over for movie night today?” He asks.

Michelle still focused in the sketch says,”I’m not sure yet, my moms taking me to the mall to shop for some clothes after school, I’ll text you though when I know for sure if I can come or not.”

“Cool, cool.” Peter simply says as he turns back to the sketch of the tiger he was doing.

Michelle all of a sudden felt another headache come to her, putting a hand on her head as a pain quickly strikes her. Once the pain had gone she blinks a bit before getting a good look at Peter. All of a sudden Michelle feeling a nagging feeling within her to ask Peter a certain question,”Hey Pete?”

“What’s up?” Peter asks as he looks back to her.

“Do you think I’m pretty~?” Michelle asks bluntly.

Peter was taken back at first but he answers with,”W-Well um… yeah, I do.”

“Why though?” Michelle asks.

Peter had to take a moment to really think about what he would say to her. Of course he found Michelle pretty but he saw two types of beauty’s within her. First there was the beauty of her as a person as he knew under the mask that she really was a caring and compassionate person. And then there was her outside beauty, Peter honestly wanting to compare her too a ebony goddess. The way her dimples formed when she smiled, how her teeth were perfect and white, how beautiful her eyes were when he would stare into them, the curves of her body, and the smooth surface of her skin whenever he would come into contact with it, she really was a sight to behold.”Well… you are very beautiful for one, like very very beautiful. And your honestly such a rare sight to behold because I’ve never really seen a girl with a beauty like yours before?”

Peter could tell his words meant a lot to her, that same genuine smile appearing on her face as her perfect whites shined in the sunlight coming through the window. Michelle going to flip her sketchbook around to show him the drawing he did of him, Peter amazed as Michelle drew a perfect replica of him, his face particularly having his trademark smile.”Well I think your beautiful too~.” Michelle says with the hint of love in her voice. Peter feeling his heart flutter at her words as it was the first time Michelle ever had that loving tone in her voice. The two just stared at each other with admiration in their eyes, not wanting to look away in fear of losing this connection between them.

However their moment was interrupted when Flash came rolling up beside them in his wheeled stool chair,”Now kiss~.” He says jokingly. Peter and Michelle both blushing hard as they quickly turned away from each other. Flash letting out a laugh as he found it funny at how awkward they were whenever anyone would tease them about being in a romantic relationship with each other.

Cut

For the rest of the day everything seemed to go normally, well as normal as it could be with Michelle’s new personality. One stand out moment however was at lunch when Michelle actually didn’t pull out a book and started to make conversation with Peter and Ned. Both of them surprised at how invested Michelle seemed to be in their conversation, something that they definitely weren’t used to as Michelle rarely contribute to their nerd talks. Along with that, after school was a weird moment for Peter as he said goodbye to Michelle. Michelle actually going to give him a affectionate hug, something that the old Michelle would have to force herself to do. So in doing so, Peter hugged her back awkwardly which seemed to be enough for her as she let out a satisfied hum.

Eventually when Peter swings his way back home, making his way through the rooftop entrance which was his regular way of entry into the tower. He walks inside and see’s Wanda and Shuri playing a game of Mario kart. Shuri was aggressively slamming her fingers against the controller’s buttons which contrasted to Wanda’s delicate touch to her own controller. Peter could tell Shuri was getting her ass kicked by Wanda as Shuri looked like she was about to implode into another universe. When Peter sees Wanda come into first place at the end of the race, he mentally dunked as Shuri’s controller was chucked right at his head, you can decided if that was on accident or not.

Shuri slams her foot onto the carpeted floor yelling,”THIS IS BULL! YOUR AMERICAN GAMES ARE A HACK!”

“Actually It’s Japanese.” Wanda simply says as she goes and takes a drink from her water bottle.

Shuri throws herself backwards onto the couch with her arms folded,”Well Japan can suck my Tiddy!” Shuri huffs.

Both Peter and Wanda laugh at Shuri’s aggressive comment, Peter joining in saying,”What Tiddies?”

Shuri was about to make a comeback but Wanda steps in saying,”Yeah you're definitely a Show Up not a Blow Up.”

“What’s That supposed to mean?” Shuri asks putting her hands on her hips.

Peter goes and grabs a soda from the fridge,”Well it’s simple math Shuri, A show up is basically how you describe someone’s boobs that are comparable to that one person who shows up at the party that’s all like,’Ey Lmao I’m here now!’ But like all their other friends showed up already so everyone’s just like,’Oh Hi, so what were we talking about again?” Peter explains.

“And a Blow up is someone with huge boobs.” Wanda also explains.

“But like we’re talking serious Honkers.” Peter adds as he walks behind the couch and rests his arms against it.

“Like a real set of Badonkers.” Wanda adds.

“Like their packing some Dobonhonkeros.” Peter adds even more.

“Not even that, there like massive Dohoonkabhankoloos!” Wanda one ups Peter.

“No big Tonhongerekoogers!” Peter also one ups Wanda.

“No! BIG BONKHONAGAHOOGS!” Wanda exclaims.

“NO! HUMONGOUS! HUNGOLOMGHNONOLOUGHONGOUS!” Peter finally ends, soon all three of them bursting into laughter.

“You Americans are ridiculous.” Shuri laughs as she face palms herself.

After all the laughter had died down, Wanda asked the two teens,”So how's the new Vision going?”

“Well so far we have about 80 percent of Vision’s body finished, we’ve already programmed Vision’s old memories and personality into the build and have also been able to recalibrate his body so that the mind stone can work collectively with the rest of the body.” Shuri answers.

“So how long do you think till we’ll be able to get Vision back up and running again?” Wanda asks with a sparkle in her eyes, she definitely had high hopes that it would be done soon.

Peter scratches the back of his head saying,”Well maybe about 3 weeks, but we kind of ran into a problem…”

“Problem? What problem?” Wanda asked concernedly.

“Well earlier this week Michelle was over while we were working on the mind stone, and she sort of got a beam to the face from the dang thing.” Peter explains.

Wanda cups her hands around her mouth as she asked worriedly,”Oh my God, is she okay?”

“Yeah She is it’s just… I think the blast has been changing her personality.” Peter answers.

“How so?” Wanda asks.

“Well I think the best way I can put it is that she’s started to act the complete opposite of how she usually acts.” Peter answers.

“So basically she’s a girly girl?” Wanda asks.

“Well not to that degree yet, and hopefully it never gets to that degree.” Peter states.

“So what are you guys gonna do about it?” Wanda asks looking at the two teens.

“Well so far I’ve been studying the anomaly in her brain, hopefully I’ll be able to figure out some sort of way we can counteract it and completely wipe it from her mind.” Shuri explains.

“Well you guys better, or else Michelle might never be the same again.” Wanda says a bit forebodingly.

Peter ponders on Wanda’s words not really liking the idea of Michelle being stuck like this forever. Sure he did like her new affection and everything but the thing was was that he fell in love with the old Michelle, not this new affectionate one. Maybe in time if hypothetically she did get stuck like this forever, he could learn to love this version of her as deep down inside he knew it was the same girl. Part of him however also felt like that even if he learned to love this new Michelle, it may never be the same feeling he felt when the old Michelle was around. So far though the extent of her physiological transformation isn’t so bad, she still had classic elements of old Michelle still in there, they were just less highlighted.

Peter was interrupted from his thoughts when his phone rings, Peter looking and seeing it was a text from Michelle,’My Mom said I should be able to come over tonight for the movie night / sleepover, can you give me a ride over there?’ The text read.

He simply responded back with,’Sure thing, just text me when you’ll be ready for me to pick you up.’

He waited a bit before Michelle responded with,’Sure thing, see ya then <3’

Peter bites his lip at the sight of the heart emote, Peter starting to fear that Michelle’s transformation was getting worse by the second.’Alright, See ya :D’ he responds back. Peter going to run his hands through his hair as this whole situation was messing with his head. Peter eventually decides to get everything ready for the movie night, thinking by the time he was done the headache this whole situation gave him would go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought and I’ll try to update faster but yeah, until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I’ll try to update as frequently as I can so that you guys don’t have to wait like a month for the next chapter. Either way comment what you thought and I’ll see you guys later!


End file.
